Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to communication outlets.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional RJ-45 type outlets have several drawbacks. For example, such outlets each include an opening configured to receive a conventional RJ-45 type plug. Unfortunately, debris and/or foreign objects (e.g., tools, fingers, etc.) may be received and/or inserted into that opening. Further, a conventional RJ-45 type outlet includes a carrier or terminal block with slots into which wires are pressed to terminate a cable. Unfortunately, it is difficult and time consuming for users to press the individual wires into each of the slots. Therefore, a need exists for improved RJ-45 type outlet designs. Outlets and devices configured to prevent debris and objects other than a plug from being inserted into the plug-receiving opening are particularly desirable. Outlets to which cables may be more readily terminated are also desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.